Awakening
by Armitage374
Summary: Original posted on roughtrad . org Crossover: Doom/Almost Human/Outlander (movie) 20.000 years ago or so, someone used early humans as labrats on Mars. Didn't end well. 1200 years ago, one of the descendants of said labrats crash landed in Norway along with a monster and ended up getting the girl, the kingdom but not the happy ending. 40 years
1. Project File

Title: Awakening

Author: Armitage374

Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Humor/Sci-Fi

Published: 06-08-14, Updated: 06-08-14

Grammarly check: 02-13-16

Chapter 1: Project File

Original posted on as part of the april 2014 miniNaNo challenge: March 4th 2014 project file on roughtrade. org

Awakening

20.000 years ago or so, someone used early humans as labrats on Mars. Didn't end well.

1200 years ago, one of the descendants of said lab rats crash landed in Norway along with a monster and ended up getting the girl, the kingdom but not the happy ending.

40 years ago, scientists found an alien transportation device in the Nevada Desert, called it the ARK, ended up on Mars, found the abandoned science experiment and continued it, not stopping to wonder why A: The ARK was been buried and B: Why the experiments had clearly been abandoned. And then there was the guy whose arse ended up in another galaxy due to turbulence.

10 years ago, the Earth scientist finally managed to recreate the alien experiment, promptly lost control of said experiment, had to call in special ops. to deal with it and that didn't end well either.

20 days ago, someone woke up an ancient King complete with an entourage of kids, lost control of the situation, called in John Kennex and partner to deal with it and well..

2 hours ago John Kennex ran full tilt past his mad woman of a twin sister, his equally mad partner, both bent over double laughing and into the forest followed closely by an ancient, reawakened King with 24 chromosome pairs who was also horny as hell.

Life, John Kennex aka John "Reaper" Grimm decided, sucked like a turbocharged hover on steroids.

How come no one warned him that C24 came with both a heat cycle and a bond mate?


	2. Prologue

Chapter 2: Prologue

Prologue First posted: April 1st, 2014 A/N:

Rating: K+

This authors note, unfortunately, is a long one. They will be a lot shorter, if there at all, in the future.

I've fudged certain timelines a bit. One is the Doom timeline. I've pushed it back about 10 years and shortened the DNA development timeframe with 10 years. Reason being that the pushback would put the discovery and activation, of the ARK within the next 10-15 years. This would theoretically be possible with today's tech. However to keep the artificial DNA development within the timeline of both Doom and Almost Human (as seen in the Chromes), I ve put the C24 development 10 years later. This would make the two different sets of DNA treatments part of a more normal paced development curve. The C24 seems based on a crude retrovirus where as the Chromes are more sophisticated, not only in execution but also in what they do. The C24 virus simply tags on an extra chromosome pair while the Chrome treatment sequences whats already there and clears the DNA sequence of known errors. The extra 10 years between Doom and Almost Human was also necessary in order for Reaper to be given a chance to disappear and rebuild his life without the UAC knowing.

The only other major timeline fudge will be clear later where a certain event in ancient Norway happens approximately 4-500 years before its time. And let's just ignore the entire thing about Norway not having an active volcanic underground. Outlander says it does so there!

Unless otherwise stated directly, the year is 2048.

Prologue

**Large Underground Cave, Norway, 20 days ago.**

Dr. Samantha Grimm smiled. There, on the seal binding the ropes keeping the giant doors together, was the sigil she was looking for. The sigil of the last of the Herot kings, Kainan the Outlander, occasionally known as Kainan the Immortal.

Legends of the ancient king had been few and far between as Herots inhabitants was decimated by an unknown "Curse of the Blood" that even their legendary King hadn't been able to stop.

But they were there. Small mentions from far-off trade partners of a small, but prosperous kingdom lead by an outlander, supposedly hailing from Asgaard, who had bested a dragon and won a princess' heart.

The scientist in her scoffed at these stories, but a small part of her kept hoping. What if this was the small clue she needed to help her brother?

So Sam kept chasing tall tales of immortality and of people from the stars. After all, Olduvai had shown her that it could happen. And if there was one test installation, one point of contact, couldn't there be more?

Determined, Sam used her knife to cut the ropes. To Hell with conventions, protocols and ministers. She could always claim temporary insanity for this breech of conduct. Besides, the MX-43 assigned to her personal safety by the Department of Archaeology of the United Nordic Democratic States was running a recording anyways. Sam hated the MX. It might be some leftover from Johns dislike of the things though he had never been able to say more than they felt and smelled wrong. But John was her baby brother, if only by two minutes, and it was her prerogative to hate anything that made him uncomfortable.

Speaking of the annoying piece of crap of an android.

"Dr. Grimm, that is not the correct protocol. Protocol determines.."

With a move that would make her brother proud, and could later be explained away as her being startled, Sam spun arround and, quite by accident if anyone asked, sent the fucking thing down the underground lavachasm right next to them. The Grimm family had a decided dislike of the entire MX-series.

"Whoops." Oh, well, accidents happens and it should have known better than to stand that close to the edge anyway. God, she missed the DRNs. At least they could keep up decent conversations. And they didn't make Johns skin crawl. A big advantage in her mind. She wondered why hers was replaced. She wasn't in law enforcement and Darren had been perfectly stable. Her eyes narrowed.

Something about that stank to high heaven. She had to look into that, especially since the company behind the MX's were some of the surviving remnants of the UAC. But that was for later. Right now, there were legends of sleeping kings from the stars to think off.

With that, Sam turned back to the doors and pushed them open.

"Oh. John have GOT to see this!"

Somewhere in the darkness, a counter made on an alien planet started counting down.

**18 days ago, Police Department Precinct, Bullpen**

Ah, paperwork. Dear, sweet, soothing, beloved paperwork. Not.

John Kennex, who could not be called particularly cheery on a good day even by people who knew him, was not in a particularly forgiving mood this morning as he entered the bullpen. Not only had he not received a certain weekly update, his leg was itching, his suppressors were making him cranky and it was paperwork day. With a big P.

This meant that he and Dorian had been pulled away from street duty by reason of the rather large backlog of the mentioned paperwork. Well, John was.

Dorian, the big boy scout that he pretended he was, had already put in his on time, but then, in his case it was a running process during the case, facts and clues slotting together in report form during the short, but peaceful, times when the city s criminal elements didn't actively try to kill them. Multitasking and direct net access could be a good thing.

So while John got bogged down by, and nearly drowned in, reports, accounting for spent cartridges and other nice bureaucratic things, Dorian was most likely down in Rudy's lab in recharge or what-ever-the-hell those two got up to on their downtime, John was stuck in hell. Well not literally. But Dorian was a lucky bastard and lucky bastards had to pay somehow. Johns smile at the thought could have frightened a Great White. Possibly even a Megalodon.

Then his eyes returned to the surprisingly not smaller amount of paperwork on his desk and he wondered if he could come up with some sort of excuse to get out of there.

Unfortunately, the good Captain Sandra Maldonado hadn't accepted his explanations that Dorians paperwork could more than cover his part of the action as well so that was highly unlikely. She had even threatened to chain John to the desk until he had cleared the backlog to her satisfaction.

In fact, John had the very distinct feeling that the only reason she hadn't done it yet, the chaining up part that was, were if something big happened and she HAD to send him and Dorian out.

Sometime he hated working for, not to mention being, a former marine. Maldonado was shorter than him by a good foot-something, but damned if he didn't respect her as if he was still in the service. It also didn't help on that front that she was a good friend and he hated to let her down.

An email ticked in on his official account and while he had wanted out, this was not the way he wanted it.

Looked like he had to go save his sister. Again.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Chapter 1

First posted: April 26th Rating: K+ (some language)

word count for this chaper without A/N etc: 3671 according to libreoffice. But that was before I made a couple of last minute corrections.

Awakening

Chapter 1.

**18 days ago, Captains office.**

Captain Sandra Maldonado was currently not in a good mood. And up until now, the day had been going so well too. John was doing his best glaring his paperwork into submission while getting some much needed time off from the streets, Dorian was getting some unofficial time off as well and things were, for once, quiet in the District.

And then The Email had arrived in her in-box. Priority One, Department of Defence.

Leaning back in her chair and studying the two people in front of her, her nice, quiet day gone utterly wonky.

"John, mind telling me why there s a priority one email from the Department of Defence telling me that I am to immediately release you from what ever you are doing and send you to the NDS without telling me why I m sending you there?" Stapling her fingers in front of her, she studied John Kennex s face closely, looking for any tells.

Unfortunately the man had an excellent poker face when he needed it. And Dorian s wasn't far behind. His only tell was the bluish tint to his cheek that usually showed up when he was surprised or accessed some inner function. Since he didn't need the net or to access case files, she was currently banking on being surprised causing it this time.

Not for the first time, she mourned the fact that the DRNs had been decommissioned. They were so much easier to work with than the MX s if you just took precautions. Had it been a human that had showed the symptoms that were the downfall of the DRN s, they would have been given a leave of absence and a shrink to deal with what was clearly PTSD. Unfortunately, they were not human and were expected not to have problems like that. They were supposed to behave like the machines they were. The general public simply not ready for one of their own inventions to behave, well, so human. She was just glad she had managed to save one of them from destruction. Dorian had been a good influence on John.

John had to work on keeping up his facade. He liked Sandra. Considered her a friend. Trusted her to a certain degree. But this was beyond what he could risk. Dorian was one thing. He suspected that the Synth would simply delete any information anyone tried to force from him if push came to shove.

But Sandra was human, could break under torture and his sister was vulnerable. He also didn't want the woman to have to choose between duty and John and there was still enough former UAC people alive with enough power to make John disappear and end up as a lab rat for the rest of his days if they found him. Powerful enough to make it all look awfully official in the process. Possibly even making Sandra go after him on some sort of bogus claim.

And that fucking Shoot-On-Sight order on one John Leonard Grimm had never been rescinded either.

ChaosMuncher had only been able to penetrate the data grid of the then DoD headquarters Pentagon so far. Enough to burn 99.9% of the files, but it was that last, unknown 0.1% that was a bitch to deal with even after faking his death.

Thank fuck that at least the biometrics had gone bye-bye. Otherwise, he would have been screwed when he resurfaced after the Wall went up and everything went to south in the city. He would have found it hard not being able to help as the city burned around the defenceless civilians. As his sister said: He had a people saving thing. And he had already seen what could happen if something like that went unchecked during the Third Great Fire of London shortly after Olduvai. Granted, MI6 and their idiotic policies concerning their personnel, had brought that shit on themselves, but while the buildings hit had all been government, the riots in connection with the fires had caused thousands of deaths. It had also showed why it was not a good idea to piss of the double-0s. MI5 and MI6 were still picking up the pieces a decade later. But they seemed to have finally learned their lesson: Never, ever mess with the Quartermaster. The Double-0's don t care about themselves, but the Quartermaster? He's sacred. Personally, he was on the side of the Double-0's, but the civilians had been innocent and he had been unable to help them due to being on the run from the fucking UAC. But here? Here he would help here as long as he could without raising suspicion. And this little hick-up had the markings of raising questions he couldn't answer. But this was his sister and she came first.

"Captain, I am not permitted to tell you. All I can say is that its a situation from before my time here that s resurfaced and that if it s not handled now, it'll make the other side of the Wall look like a walk in the park." Well, a bit of hyperbole never hurt when getting a point across.

Sam was most likely just a little lost. He'd go, find her, tease her about resetting her inner GPS and be back fast, 2-3 day max. It wasn't like someone was messing with C24 again. John felt a shiver run down his spine. They wouldn't be THAT stupid.

Maldonado knew John was blowing smoke up a certain body-part, but her orders were clear: Let John go, don't let him know you ve talked to us directly and simply let him do his thing. However, she HAD managed to get one thing out of her coms with her contact in the DoD.

"I see. I have one demand, though: To add to your security, you are taking Dorian." John was gearing up to a rant, she could tell. "No discussions, John. The area, I've been told you are going to are rife with DNA manipulated animals after that animals rights attack on the GenTex lab. You will visit the armoury, you will equip yourself with the necessary guns and equipment to survive anything you might meet out there." Maldonado took a deep breath to steady herself, holding up a hand to stop John from saying anything. "I don't have to tell you gentlemen that I abhor having my people absconded from beneath me, but it seems as if I have no choice in this case."

"Captain, this has the potential to turn into a first class clusterfuck. I don't think that me taking Dorian into what could be a war zone, is a good idea. He's good, but he's not military grade." John had to try.

"Neither are you. Not anymore anyway. And I m not talking about your leg. You retired before joining the PD, remember? The DoD knew this when they assigned you to this mission. This means that they don't expect anything too difficult coming your way. Besides, who was it that took Dorian into a certain hostage situation? And I do recall something about you and Dorian taking down a certain military version of the DRNs. You know the one, the bitch that had massacred scores of cops? Face it, John: Being a cop these days is like being on a battlefield: Massive amounts of enemies, all of them with better equipment than you, having more resources than you and all of them out to kill you. It's one of the reasons why the department are recruiting so heavily from the armed forces." Maldonado leaned back in her chair. "Dorian can handle it. You are dismissed."

John opened his mouth, not really sure what he was going to say, but wanting to make one last attempt to leave Dorian behind.

"I said Dismissed, officer!" Maldonado s voice carried that hint of order that had Johns inner marine take notice and he, once again, had to prevent himself from giving her a salute. Damned marine training.

**Precinct Carpark (Basement).**

Dorian was watching with fascination at John loading up the unmarked car he had commandeered. The massive amount of ammo, guns and explosives seemed a bit like overkill to him, but John apparently knew something Dorian didn't. His own personal add-ons to the growing pile of stuff was simply a mobile recharge unit with enough juice to keep him functional for 3 weeks, some spare clothes and an Androids first aid kit for minor injuries etc. No more chewing gum repairs if he could help it, thank you very much.

He had, unfortunately enough it seemed, let John handle the rest of it. "How do you plan on getting all of that through security at the airport?" Dorian queried, certain that the mentioned security would shoot first and ask questions later with all of THAT loaded in the boot. And was that a rocket-launcher? Nah..He must have had a glitch in his ocular processing. John would be THAT paranoid? What was he thinking about. This was JOHN! Off cause he would.

John paused briefly from packing away a couple of bricks of the latest version of SemTex, retrieved from the evidence locker. He needed to answer this one carefully. Dorian's Bull-shit meter was in excellent condition.

"We'll be cleared." Not a lie. ChaosMuncher would have hacked the systems and made sure they got through. "There'll be a military transport waiting for us at the airport." Also not a lie. Chaos had already ensured that a military cargo plane heading for the middle east would make a stop in Oslo and had already added John and whatever transport he had secured to the manifest with a side order of "Don't ask him what he's up to, it's beyond your pay-grade. In fact, don't mention it to ANYONE at all." order for the crew.

"All I have to do is send my contact our registration number and the fact that there are two of us instead of one." Chaos, or rather his bodyguards, was going to LOVE that one.

"What exactly are our mission?" Dorian asked curiously. John sighed. He wished he could answer that one one, but in connection with the purge of the Pentagon servers, Chaos had uploaded a half-AI virus that would burn any circuits containing any kind of information about Olduvai and even the virus itself. And while Dorian could be an annoying idiot at times, John didn't want to loose him like that. The paperwork would be a bitch. Yeah. The paperwork. It was not like he actually LIKED the prickly Synth or that he considered him a friend or anything. Nope. Nothing of the sort.

"I can't tell you. Not yet." Dorian looked decidedly unhappy. "Why not? If it s the premises, Rudy has a room in his lab for this kind of situation." John paused briefly at that. Why would Rudy..? Better not speculate too much on that, John realised. That way lead to madness. After all, this was Rudy they were talking about.

"No. Not now. If I had it, you wouldn't even be here right now." John hated this. Dorian looked like someone had drop-kicked a puppy.

"You don't trust me." Dorian s voice was low. And somewhere in those crinkled corners of that big brain of his, he had come to the wrong conclusion.

"Where the Hell did you get that from?!" John was angry now. And a little bit hurt himself that Dorian would think that.

"It's simple really. I should really have seen it before. I am an android. Your history with the MX s show that you don't trust them. Even before the ambush, you didn't like them very much." Dorian s voice contained something that sounded remarkably like hurt. John flinched. Yeah, his history with androids weren't the best, but that wasn't why he didn't want Dorian on this op.

"Dorian"

"Don't. Just don't. Let's just get this over with." Dorian clearly dismissed John's attempt to explain and entered the vehicle. John sighed again, closing the boot. Great. A pissed off android was one thing, but the thought of Dorian actually being hurt, stabbed him in his conscience. He fired off a quick message to Chaos, then entered the vehicle himself and drove off. Hopefully, Dorian would forgive him when it was truth-time.

**En-route to the airport.**

By the time they were exiting the central part of the City and was on the highway to the airport, Dorian had moved emotionally from Hurt to Pissed off beyond belief and John was very much aware of the silently fuming android next to him. John was comforting himself with the fact that Dorian would understand once everything was out in the open. Most likely. Hopefully. After some grovelling. And some bribery. Yeah. It would be ok.

What really bothered him right now though, was the silence. Usually when Dorian was pissed, he made certain it was known by out snarking even John at his worst, but this kind of silence was usually reserved for when certain bodily excretions hit the rapidly revolving table-sized air-condition unit at a couple of times the speed of sound.

Problem was, that John literally couldn't tell him. Not yet. Hell, he couldn't even raise the suspicion for the fear of a certain virus frying Dorian s brain from the inside out. He was going to rectify that, but would Dorian trust him enough to let him?

John had never really been any good at reading people * Cough * small kid * cough * knife in artificial leg * cough * other kids * cough * Violent crime scene shots * cough * and while he was making strides at understanding his partner, he was also painfully aware that the start of their partnership hadn't exactly been friendly. John had still been smarting from the InSyndicate ambush memory retrieval and so his handling of Dorian in the start and the fact that Dorian had seen the, ahem, accident reports of the MX's sudden exit from the car on Johns first day back was not counting in his favour. Add to that the fact that John had never hidden his dislike of the MX's and he wasn t really sure if Dorian would give him the trust that was needed for the next part. If not, Dorian would most likely have to be left behind for the duration, no matter what Maldonado wanted.

Dorian might not trust John enough, but regardless John would not risk one of the few people that he had realised that he was rapidly starting to see, and weren't that a kicker, as a friend. And bringing him without accidentally risking that big head of Dorian's would be really, really dicey if this next part couldn't be executed properly.

Suppressing a sigh, John took a turn towards a cheap motel.

"Detective" Yup, Dorian was still pissed as hell. "Where are we going? I was under the impression that we were going to the Nordic States. That would mean a visit to the airport." The sarcasm level in Dorian's voice was reaching high orbit without booster rockets.

"We are going to meet an old friend of mine first. I'm going to need you to trust me on this one, Dorian. No matter what happens." John kept his voice carefully neutral. Dorian's eyes narrowed. Something really important was going on. John was wearing a face Dorian normally only saw in raids. "John? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. Not all of it, not yet." Pulling up on the parking space at the run-down rent-by-the-hour Com'n Go's 42'nd unit, John killed the engine and turned towards Dorian. "Dorian, no matter what you decide in there, I need you to promise me not to share what you are about to hear or see with anyone. ANYONE! That includes Rudy and the Captain. The man we are about to meet is risking his life meeting us."

"You are asking me to trust you based on very little intel." Dorian frowned slightly. John could be a most difficult human at times, but he rarely exaggerated these things and while he was still smarting from the implication that John didn't trust him, the question right now was did he trust John?

"Dorian?"

Did he trust John?

"If I end up having to burn my clothes because of some level 5 bio-infectant I've picked up in there, I'm using YOUR creds to buy new ones." With a put-upon expression, Dorian exited the car. And just like that, Dorian was back. John merely grinned and followed him. First hurdle over. Now to get him to accept the upgrade, John had planned. And after that, the rest of the chasm that had opened up between him and his partner would hopefully be gone.

**Unit 42, Com'n Go Motel.**

Whatever Dorian had expected when he entered unit 42, this was not it. The man at the desk with a massive amount of portable electronics was A) Supposed to be dead and B) Looking way to young for his chronological age. Before he could comment, however, there was a most disconcerting series of clicks from behind him and his skin-sensors sent him urgent messages about something the shape and size of a gun-barrel being pressed up against his skull. Carefully raising his hands in the air he queried "John?".

"Chaos, would you mind getting your friends here to lower their weapons? They are making Dorian nervous and when he gets nervous he starts to bitch."

Uncaring about the company, since he was now fairly certain he wasn't about to get shot if he kept his actions non-threatening as John's voice had sounded more exasperated than the "Get ready to fight your way out" note it held when danger was around, Dorian turned his head to send his partner a glare that would have sent lesser men running. "I do not bitch."

John looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "What else would you call it? If I recall it correctly, and I usually do, you spend the entire last two shoot-outs bitching about how it was all my fault."

Dorian huffed. "Well, it was. And so is this. You drag me off to this bug-infest, disease ridden hell-hole, won't tell me about anything and now I have a gun against my head. How is this NOT your fault?!" Dorian s ears caught a muffled sound from behind him, as if someone, a male someone, was attempting very hard NOT to laugh and his personal Oh-Fuck -meter went further down from the red-field.

"Case, point, match." John clearly thought he had somehow proven his point, but before Dorian could retaliate, the man at the table spoke up.

"Enough. James, Alec, please lower your weapons. The biometrics just cleared. It's them." Turning to Dorian, he spoke again. "I know that you recognise me, but the whys and hows are a very long story for another day and you are needed elsewhere. For now, suffice to say that MI6 and I came to an agreement: They would pretend that I and the Double-0s are dead and I won't burn down the planet for what they had medical do to us. You can call me Chaos." A slightly metallic tinge ran across his hands as he turned back to his computers and typed on his keyboard to finish whatever it was he was doing. "I am almost done with the upgrade to your friends software you requested, John."

"And it will work?"

"Don't insult me. Off cause it will. I created the problem it's supposed to take care of after all." Chaos attached a data-trans module to the computer and uploaded something. "Dorian, this is going to take a lot of faith on your part. I need you to trust that John would never lead you into something bad on purpose and let me upload this to you. It's vitally important not only to your safety but also to that of John's and I cannot tell you what it's about until after the fact."

"What is it?" Dorian was not about to upload something unknown without more knowledge.

"Its a software patch and a couple of terras worth of information you'll need. Most of it confidential. The patch contains some safety measures you'll need to protect the Intel and some code to solve a small problem, I can't tell you about." Dorian's Bull-shit meter as John called, registered nothing but the truth from the man known as Chaos. A quick look at John had him looking at an intense, complicated and entirely new facial expression on his partner's face.

Trust. There was that word again.

"This Intel, it will contain what I need to know about the mission we are on?"

"Most of it. Its mainly background info, you'll need. I'll fill you in on the rest on the flight." John answered. "And you cannot tell anyone. Ever. People have been killed because of this Intel."

"If I'm caught and they try to break into my brain for it?" Wouldn't be the first time someone tried that on a DRN, he knew.

"The security measures will kick in and delete it utterly along with anything from when the good Captain pulled you into her office before removing themselves as well." This time it was Chaos. "The loss will be permanent."

Dorian took an unneeded breath. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound as the saying went.

"Ok."

Less than five minutes and an upload later, Dorian pulled himself from the files he had suddenly had access to and sat down heavily on the bed. He felt the need to giggle. He felt the need to scream. And most of all, he felt the need to start ripping peoples heads off at what was left of the UAC, Asimov directives be damned. Besides, those were merely directions and some people needed killing. Extra hard. He looked at John. John's face was set in poker-face number 5, then one he always used when he expected to be hurt on a personal level. But why would he think ..Oh . How to handle this best.

"Grimm Reaper? Really?"

John's face cleared and he grinned. "They were marines, Dorian, not poets."

There would be questions later, off cause, but those could wait.

**Somewhere in New Pentagon**

"Sir? Confirmation just came through. They are on their way to Dr. Grimms last point of communication."


End file.
